


English 101 Extras

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: English 101 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short or long extras in the lives of Joshua and Jeonghan and possibly of their friends. Part of the English 101 series, where Joshua tutored Jeonghan in English and they got together in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Ch1 Prompt: Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing.
> 
> This was supposed to be short and dirty. Instead it's rather long and considerably not dirty. It's like fluffy soft core porn. Too many descriptions I think of sexual acts. Hopefully it's ok....

“Jeonghan? Are you listening to me?” Looking at his boyfriend, Joshua saw Jeonghan’s glazed eyes as he stared out the window. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, “Jeonghan!”

Startled, Jeonghan jumped in his place on the floor of Joshua’s room. “You called me?”

“I did.” Giving Jeonghan eyes filled with reproach. “Your test is in a few days and you haven’t been studying. And before you ask me how I know, it’s because you’ve been spending most of your time complaining or staring out the window while I study. Getting spring fever? Or am I distracting you from your studying? Should I spend less time with you then?”

“Aww, Shua. No.” He whined. “I’m just feeling antsy. Look at the weather.” Pointing out towards the window, “It’s perfect for dates.”

“Maybe after your English test is over and after my math test is done.”

Jeonghan groaned. The two of them hadn’t been on a date in a few weeks considering the workload. the basketball season slowed down after them falling out of the competition until the next big one came around. But Coach Doogi drove them hard for not being able to get the number one spot, as of such they spent long hours learning from their mistakes in order to be ready for the playoffs in the next season. “We haven’t been spending that much time together, and you want to spend it studying?”

Joshua stared at Jeonghan, lips pulled tightly. Giving him a long look, a lightbulb went off in his head. “Let me give you an incentive then for studying. For every right answer you give me, I’ll take a piece of clothing off. Two right answers a small item, 5 correct answers and then a bigger item like my sweats or sweater.”

 “Really?” the blond asked, eyes shining. “What about your boxers? How many questions am I supposed to answer to get those off you?”

Joshua sighed, knowing full well Jeonghan’s reasons for his excitement. “Yes, really. But for every two wrong answers, I’m putting something back on. I’m ignoring the question about my boxers.”

“That’s kind of cheap.” He said with a slight pout.

“Cheap? I’m playing strip studying with you. How is that cheap? There has to be some consequences for getting the answers wrong.” He explained with one eyebrow arched. “So do we have a deal?”

“Deal!” Jeonghan replied quickly.

Joshua smiled gently, but he was sure his eyes sparkled cheekily. He wasn’t going to make this easy for Jeonghan. “All right. So first up spelling.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes into their strip study session, Jeonghan managed to get Joshua to shed both his socks, his cardigan, and his pants. But he made three mistakes in a row with sentence structure so Joshua put back on his sweats. Jeonghan stared dejectedly at his covered legs. “You made more than two mistakes. There’s no way I wasn’t going to put back on my pants." He looked down at the papers once more saying absentmindedly, “Well if you get the next few right maybe you can have my pants again.”

Joshua thought Jeonghan would continue the trend of getting things wrong, but it looked like he tutored his boyfriend too well as ten minutes later Jeonghan managed to get enough answers correct to have his pants again. His lips thinned as he looked down. The black haired boy only had his t-shirt and his boxers now. Things were not looking good for him.

Jeonghan on the other hand clearly enjoyed how little clothing he had on; his eyes roamed up and down, licking his lips. Joshua glared at him a bit in hopes of deterring his clearly dirty thoughts back to studying. He knew it had been some time since they’ve done anything remotely R rated, but they had tests. Then again, if Jeonghan got it out of his system he’d probably be more willing to study. Joshua had to admit he missed the intimacy, the feeling of being so close in each other’s space. Best not to let Jeonghan know that he caved already, and was fine with having some form of sex. He would make the long haired boy work for it while Joshua teased him.

“Well it looks like with another ten questions I’ll be naked.” Giving Jeonghan a pointed look, “Which is what you want.”

Jeonghan sheepishly smiled. He let out a noise of denial. But Joshua stopped him. "Don't deny it. Better get the questions right or I’ll be dressed again." At this he stretched, bringing his arms high above his head; his shirt moved up and bared his stomach. He glanced at Jeonghan who was too busy staring at the stretch of skin that came into his view. Joshua let out a reluctant sigh and moved out of his seated position on the floor. Slowly he walked, swaying his hips slightly, teasing Jeonghan, as he went across his room to his bed. Jeonghan bored holes into him, watching him avidly with lust in his eyes. Even after all these months past their honeymoon phase, it was nice to know that he could still push his buttons so easily.

Joshua sat on the bed and started rapidly throwing out questions. The blond answered back in English; Joshua stopped from time to time to slowly enunciate the words again so Jeonghan could repeat them. The black haired boy did this so Jeonghan could pronounce them better without putting such a heavy emphasis on certain words. All the while he crossed and uncrossed his legs letting out a tiny smirk. He knew Jeonghan liked to stare at his bare legs when he wore shorts. Seungcheol whispered to him one day when they hung out that Jeonghan had a bit of a leg fetish, but then coughed and said ‘Jeonghan just has a huge fetish for you in general, in all honesty.’ Joshua covered his mouth with the papers, making sure Jeonghan didn’t catch the smile on his face.

The other boy sat on the floor looking ready to pounce as the questions came, answering them correctly one after the other. With the fifth question answered correctly, Joshua asked, "What do you want me to take off now?"

Jeonghan licked his lips and stared at him and rasped his throat dry, "Your shirt."

 

Joshua slowly lifted the hem of his shirt up, and made a minor show of taking it off before throwing it at the laundry hamper in the corner. He smiled at Jeonghan. Letting his lips curve in the way he knew drove Jeonghan wild. "Well, well looks like I’m almost naked. Maybe I taught you too well," he whined. He pouted. Inside his mind Joshua smirked. Jeonghan seemed to always stare that much harder at him when he pouted. Joshua had asked once and he replied that his lips were luscious and stopped him in his tracks. Then he added while softly kissing him; they made him think dirty impure thoughts. Which caused Joshua to blush and smack him with the pillow that was nearest him.

Now that Joshua knew that though, he used it against his boyfriend whenever Jeonghan got out of hand. and he used it quite a bit really. At school during lunch, after school during small dates and even on the weekend when they spent time together. Once they had gotten past the stage of being skittish about physical touching; these pouts led to kissing and heavy petting if they knew his parents were going to be gone a long time.

He waited for the blond to tear his eyes away from his lips before moving onto the next section of things to be reviewed. Joshua leaned back against his pillows, trying not to shiver. The air conditioner was on since the weather turned warm. As he threw out questions, he could feel his nipples start to harden due to the cold air. He squirmed a bit, lowering the papers to let Jeonghan catch the view of his chest. Joshua knew that at the end of this strip studying he’d be getting it; with all the teasing he was throwing at his boyfriend. But it was too much fun to not torment Jeonghan before he let them put studying aside for more carnal learning.

He let out a gentle smile as Jeonghan let himself be distracted by his chest and his hardened nipples to properly process the last question. “Do you need me to repeat the question?” He said in English. Jeonghan continued to stare. “Jeonghan?” Joshua purred.

With a snap, Jeonghan looked up at his face. “What did you say Shua?”

“I asked if you needed me to repeat the question.” Tilting his head in what he hoped was an innocent manner, “It’s the last question you know…. before you can have my boxers….” He said trailing off. “If you get it wrong then we go back to zero right questions.”

He nodded, clearly having a hard time tearing his eyes away from Joshua’s chest. Now he knew he shouldn’t be talking so much pleasure in Jeonghan’s distracted mind, but it felt nice to have that kind of power over Jeonghan. Joshua repeated the question half hoping that his long haired boyfriend would get it wrong so he could tease him some more. But knowing how well he normally studied since the first scare of getting booted off the team, he’d more than likely get it right. As he heard Jeonghan say the right answer, the atmosphere changed.

“Do you want me to take them off myself…. or do you want to take them off?” Joshua asked, sitting up on his knees, hands posed on the band of his boxers. He hooked his fingers in one side and slowly pulled down, until he felt a heavy weight on his bed. Looking up from his lap, he watched as Jeonghan placed his hand over his to stop him. This close to his boyfriend’s face, he smiled. “So, me or you?”

Jeonghan leaned close until his lips were a hairs breath away, “Me.” He closed the small distance and kissed Joshua. He leaned in until Joshua was falling onto his back, both of them still caught in a lip lock. Joshua wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s neck, letting his lips fall open with a whimper as he felt hands wrap themselves tightly around his now bare hips. Jeonghan worked fast it seemed, as his boxers were now flung over to the corner of his room. Taking his open mouth as an invitation Jeonghan slid his tongue inside Joshua’s mouth, letting their tongues clash. As they kissed, Joshua tugged at the hairband that held his boyfriend’s long blond hair together. He flung it away, watching as blond locks framed his face. He grabbed at the strands and pulled, breaking their intense kiss. He turned his face away, gasping for air. Jeonghan took the opportunity to slide his hands up his chest and then back down to his cock stroking it as they stared into each other’s eyes. Joshua let out a groan, eyes fluttering closed, as Jeonghan’s hand moved up and down. He blindly grabbed at Jeonghan’s pants, working them open. He unzipped and tugged downward. Together they maneuvered his pants off and onto the floor.

Sitting up on his elbows, Joshua eyed the blond’s rather hard cock straining in his boxers. “Someone looks happy to see me.” He said breathlessly, with a grin on his face.

Jeonghan looked at him in all his naked glory, with his legs spread open, chest heaving from their kissing, the flush of his cheeks, and the glisten of saliva on his lips. “It was happy to see you stripping. And your naked chest and your little nipples perking up.” At that he dipped his head and gave the nearest one a bite, causing Joshua to let out a gasp. He smirked, thumbing Joshua’s lips. “How about you give him a greeting?”

Joshua laughed. With a coy smile, he sat up all the way and pulled Jeonghan’s boxers down, letting him pull them the rest of the way off. He bent his head down, moving to rest his arms on the sides of Jeonghan’s legs, he swallowed the tip of his cock. As he heard Jeonghan moan, he swirled his tongue around the head. He opened his mouth to take more in, but stopped as he felt a hand in his hair gently pull him back. “That’s plenty of a hello babe. I’m not coming in your mouth today, not yet anyway.”

Joshua huffed, “And where were you going to come then?”

“In here first.” He said, grabbing Joshua’s butt, pulling apart his cheeks to stroke his hole. Joshua let out a tiny giggle, and pulled Jeonghan down with him as he let himself fall back onto his pillows. He kissed his boyfriend, letting their lips slide against each other’s once again. As they kissed, he heard shuffling, tilting his head to the side, Jeonghan’s lips slid to his cheek. He watched as the blond’s hand searched for the lube and condoms. He let Jeonghan’s lips move up his and down his jawline, causing him to shiver lightly, and he reached out his hand to open his nightstand to grab the necessities.

He gave Jeonghan the condom and popped open the bottle of lube. Squirting some onto his hand, he spread his legs wider and reached down, only to be stopped. “Let me.” Jeonghan whispered into his ear, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Play with yourself a bit while I prep you.” He nodded, and slowly started to stroke his cock in a lazy fashion not wanting to come too soon.

He watched as Jeonghan opened a condom and lubed up his fingers and slowly traced his rim and let one finger go in. It was loose but definitely nowhere near the level they needed it to be. At the first lubed finger, Joshua gripped his cock a little more stroking to stave off the minor pain of the intrusion.

He tried to watch letting out shallow breaths as he stroked himself. But the combined sensation of his hand on his cock and the feeling of a second finger dipping in caused him to let out small whimpers of pleasure. Jeonghan stopped with a concerned look on his face and Joshua shook his head. "It's fine. Doesn't hurt. It feels good." He threw his free arm over his eyes, leaning more back more heavily. He felt Jeonghan slowly insert two of his fingers again, his body shaking a bit. Joshua knew that he took it slow out of concern, but it frustrated him at this moment. After a few more minutes of slowly being fingered, he stopped working his cock, and Jeonghan slipped three fingers in him. He moaned, pushing onto the fingers opening him up. He was feeling hot and bothered but Jeonghan was treating him too much like glass. "I’m ok. You can go faster. I want to feel you soon, before I come ok?"

"How long has it been since we’ve last had sex? Three weeks?” He asked as he ran his nose up and down Joshua’s neck, giving it a small bite where his collar bone met his shoulder, crooking his fingers trying to find Joshua’s prostate. Joshua shuddered heavily and let out a whine, when he felt Jeonghan hit the right spot. “It’s been too long. Unless you’ve been playing with yourself without telling me?” He said glancing down at his boyfriend.

Joshua shook his head. He let out a small groan. “I’ve been too busy to even think about masturbating. But I want you now. Please?” His breath hitching as the blond’s fingers kept stroking at that spot. Letting his eyes close half way, he looked at Jeonghan beneath his lashes and watched as his boyfriend caved.

Jeonghan let out a groan at the pretty sight and said, “But if you feel too much pain, I’m stopping ok?”

Joshua nodded. He grabbed another condom and tore it open, taking it and rolling it down Jeonghan’s cock. Once it reached the end he gave it a loving pat. He smirked and said, “I missed you.”

Jeonghan let out an offended gasp. “You missed my dick but not me?”

Joshua laughed. “I saw you every day at school and after school some days. How could I miss you?” He arched his brows, “You can’t lie to me and tell me you haven’t been missing the sex we have.”

He huffed, cheeks turning a deeper pink. Jeonghan caressed his open thighs, moving closer until Joshua’s wrapped his legs fully around his waist. “Remember, too much pain and I’m stopping ok?” He nodded. The last time they were a little too rough Jeonghan had been surprised at the amount of blood and how swollen his hole was. Now he was extra cautious lately.

He slathered more lube on his erect cock, and slowly pushed in. Joshua relaxed as much as he could, knowing if he didn’t it’d be that much harder and painful. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the tip of Jeonghan’s cock slide in, stifling a whimper. The blond stroked his leg, from the hip to his thigh trying to stop his mild shaking. Joshua pulled him down by his hair, to kiss him sloppily in efforts to distract him from the slight pain of penetration. As he felt his muscles relax, he pushed back onto Jeonghan’s cock, letting out a small moan against his lips. He mumbled as he could feel Jeonghan try to pull back, “I’m ok. Push the rest of the way in slowly.” Jeonghan thrust shallowing going in the rest of the way as Joshua pushed down. They stilled as they both had to adjust. Jeonghan to the pressure of Joshua’s muscles around him and Joshua to the intrusion of having Jeonghan’s cock in him again.

“It’s like we’re having sex for the first time again. With how slow we’re taking it.” He said, voice cutting through all the heavy breathing.

“I can’t hurt you again like that.” Joshua petted Jeonghan on his head, comforting him by kissing him lightly on the cheek and then on the jaw. He grabbed his left hand in his right and squeezed, giving Jeonghan a loving smile.

 “Come on. I’m ready.”

The blond started to move in and out slowly, building up momentum and a steady rhythm. With each thrust Joshua pushed back hoping to get his cock to graze his prostrate. But Jeonghan grabbed him by the hips stopping him. He groaned in frustration, he could feel the head of his boyfriend’s cock touching it, but never hard enough to make him see stars. “Jeonghannie,” he whined. “Faster, pleassse.” But to his annoyance, Jeonghan shook his head. He changed the angle of his thrusting, hitting Joshua’s prostrate hard. They both moaned as Joshua clenched his muscles, tightening around Jeonghan. The slow pace killed him, with each and every thrust being enough to feel good, but not enough to push him over the brink.  

He bit his lip as he started to jerk himself off. The slow, deep thrusts wouldn’t help him get off. He let out a long groan as Jeonghan gave a rather deep thrust as he stroked himself. He unwrapped his legs from Jeonghan’s waist and lifted his hips into his thrusts, all the while getting himself off. Joshua gasped as he felt himself coming, biting into his bottom lip hard to keep from crying out loud. He heard Jeonghan let out a grunt and a loud, “Shit!” filled the air. Joshua clamped down on him, the tightness making him come right after the black haired boy.

He lowered his hips with a small cry. His muscles were feeling the strain of being in that position too long. As he took deep breaths, heart pounding rapidly; Jeonghan slowly pulled out with a squelch. Immediately he lifted one of Joshua’s legs to check the damage. Joshua shook his head and let him look his fill. The blond gently poked and prodded until he nodded clearly satisfied with how it looked. “No damage?”

“A lot less than last time.” He said with a soft kiss on his forehead. “Stay here and I’ll go get some things to clean you up. And some water and pain pills for later.”

He laughed softly into his sweat soaked pillows. “Make sure to get new sheets too.” Grabbing some tissues to clean his stomach before his come dried, which was rather nasty when it did. Throwing the used tissues into the trash bag by his bed, he grabbed the nearest shirt on the floor. As he put it on he smelled Jeonghan’s cologne on it. His body temperature was dropping to normal and he was getting cold so he snuggled into it.  Joshua yawned and curled up. He’d only rest his eyes for a bit, the stress from school, and their sexcapades from today made him tired. Jeonghan would take care of him and wake him up before his parents came home.


	2. Kiss Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Alateni who commented about kiss rewards for good grades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted on AFF a long time ago but I never posted it here until now. This is more fluffy than the first one.

 The two of them were studying together. Jeonghan working on his English homework and Joshua on his calculus. Sneaking a look at his boyfriend, he saw as Joshua scrunched up his cute face in consternation. The black haired boy told him on their first date, that despite how much he studied; he hated math and struggled with it. It made Jeonghan feel a bit better knowing Joshua wasn't as perfect as he looked. 

Feeling like he wasn't being paid enough attention to, he poked at Joshua, who responded with a questioning yes. "I finished my homework. Can you check it for me?" Jeonghan asked. 

"Sure," he replied, giving Jeonghan that angelic smile. Looking down at the paper, he made humming noises but didn't pick up his pencil to mark anything wrong. "You got everything right." 

"Really?" Smiling slying he said, "Can I get a reward then?" 

Joshua looked at him baffled. "A reward? Why?"

"You never gave me rewards for all my hard work while you were tutoring me. I thought I could get one now. You know, as an incentive to continue to do well." He said while idly running his fingers through Joshua's. 

Joshua stared at him and said, "We weren't even dating when we started tutoring. So that's an invalid point." 

"Yea, but we are now," Jeonghan whined. "Can't I get one?" 

Joshua sighed then he laughed behind his hand. "All right you whiny baby." Leaning over the table he was going place a kiss on his cheek; Jeonghan however turned his head and made sure their lips collided. Joshua pulled back and gave him a look. Jeonghan smirked and gave a shrug. Joshua let out a huffy breath. Jeonghan tapped his lips, trying to cajole Joshua into kissing him again. Joshua pouted but leaned forward and kissed him, letting his lips linger on Jeonghan's. Pulling back he said, "Happy now?" 

"Ecstatic." The blond said, beaming widely. He really was happy. The best thing that happened to him this year was staring him in face with a smile on his face. Why wouldn't Jeonghan be happy? 


	3. Jealously Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan meets Minhyun. Finally. Except he gets jealous of how close Joshua and Minhyun look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hand job and a blow job happen.

Another week gone with barely any dating time. Sometimes he wondered if the basketball team was worth being away from his boyfriend. On the days where Joshua couldn’t meet up with him and the weeks dragged on without them seeing one another outside of lunch it certainly didn’t feel like it was. But today was great. Today was Saturday and today they were on a date. Well going on a date. Jeonghan walked to the café from the subway to pick Joshua up after his shift. Now he waited at one of the tables for the black haired boy to finish up. He stared contently at Joshua filling the last few orders and having Minki, who Jeonghan met a while back, call them out. Apparently after almost a whole year of dating Jeonghan was going to finally meet the last of the terrible nosy trio that Joshua lovingly dubbed them as. Minhyun, Joshua told him was another university student that worked at the café whom he was close with. But Minhyun’s schedule changed every school term so Jeonghan never met him, until today.

Minhyun had the shift right after Joshua’s allowing Jeonghan to meet the guy who helped push Shua into his arms. He had to thank him for that. Jeonghan took a sip of his drink when the door to the café opened and both Minki and Joshua shouted “Welcome!”

Minki once he looked up though made a face. “It’s been how long since I’ve seen you Minhyun and you couldn’t text me that you dyed your hair?”

“It’s only been a week.” The tall blond replied letting out a laugh. “Joshua where’s that boyfriend of yours? I need to meet the boy who took my baby.”

Joshua pulled a face. “You’re not my mom.” He whirled around to Minki, who opened his mouth, “You’re not my mom either.” He gave both of them a dirty glare. “Not my dad either.”

They cooed at him. Apparently they had this running joke that Jeonghan didn’t know about. Joshua turned to his table and waved him over with a smile on his face. He got up and walked towards his boyfriend. A few steps away from the counter, Minhyun got closer to Joshua and opened his collar further and peeked. He snickered while Joshua tried to grab his shirt collar back. But Minhyun stooped down and whispered in his ear; Joshua blushed at what he said. Jeonghan quickened his pace. _What was that guy doing to his boyfriend?_

In the last few steps Minhyun let go of Joshua’s collar and he clutched it close to his neck with a blush. Jeonghan got as close as possible without looking suspiciously close and discretely wrapped his arm around Joshua’s hip, knowing the counter was tall enough to cover them from the midwaist down. “Hey babe.” 

Joshua waved his free hand towards Minhyun, a rather tall blond haired guy. “This is Minhyun. The last part of the terribly nosy trio that I tell you about.” Minki looked offended, while Minhyun laughed even more then he had earlier. Clearly something was hilarious but what Jeonghan didn’t know. All he knew was that Minhyun got way too close to Joshua and that wasn’t cool. He put out his right hand to shake Minhyun’s rather than bow. Jeonghan didn’t want to let go just yet.

Minhyun grabbed his hand and shook it. “Turning your boyfriend to your American ways?”

Joshua shook his head. He felt Jeonghan’s hand tighten on his hip and turned his body into the long haired boy’s a bit more, still holding onto his collar. “Not really. I mean we talked about these things but he only ever shook Aron’s hand.”

Jeonghan gave as much of a bow as he could while holding onto his boyfriend. “I felt like changing things up a bit.”

Minhyun laughed. “It’s ok. I’ve seen Joshua and Aron’s weird handshakes too many times now. So how did you manage to grab this elusive, oblivious baby of ours? We asked him but he’s rather tight lipped about it.”

“I didn’t do anything special.” He said shrugging his shoulders. “I just asked him out and he said yes.”

Minhyun let out a small laugh. “Joshua had a hard time deciding on whether or not he should get with you. You’re lucky we pushed him towards your direction.”

Squeezing said boy’s hip, he nodded. “I heard. Shua tells me that you guys helped him a lot. Thank you for that.” He said with a bow.

“No need for that.” Minki said.

Minhyun and Minki said together. “Just take good care of our baby.”

Joshua protested, “I’m not your baby,” moving away from Jeonghan’s hold. Minhyun and Minki moved closer to him poking him in the cheek and cooing nonsense about how he was their precious innocent lamb and how they kept the predators away from him while he worked. Minhyun leaned his head down to again whisper something in Joshua’s ear, causing him to flush again.

Jeonghan’s saw red. “Joshua,” he said as calm as possible. “We have to get going.” They were early actually, but he wanted him away from the tall blond.

Joshua waved his goodbyes and told them to tell Aron he said bye. Jeonghan walked behind Joshua who walked to his mom’s office, unlocking the door he led them inside. Once in the door Jeonghan locked it and grabbed Joshua by the arm, tugging him into his own body. “What was the blushing about?” He asked, grazing his nose against Joshua’s face.

Joshua surprised, let out a small squeak and replied, “Minhyun saw the hickies you gave me last time. He was teasing me about them.” He shuddered as Jeonghan started to lightly bite his neck.  “Jeonghan…” he said.

“Why was he even that close to see?” Tightening his hold, unbuttoning the white collared shirt to bite on his collarbones.

“Does it matter?” he asked, moving his arms up on Jeonghan’s back, hands folding into his shirt. He let out a small moan as the long haired boy gnawed a new hickey into existence.

He pushed Joshua towards the wall, crowding him in, kissing him aggressively. “Yes, I was jealous. Does that make you happy?”

“Nooo… you had no reason to be jealous.” Joshua responded in between kisses. “Jeonghan.” He gasped as Jeonghan grinded his hard cock against his own. _Why were they even hard in the first place? Damn these teenage hormones._ “Jeonghan, we can’t. Not here.”

“Why not? It’s your mom’s office. Door’s locked. All we have to do is clean up.” He said, still grinding against him.

Throwing his head back against the wall, he groaned out of frustration and pent up lust. He came to a decision quickly. “Ok, but we have to make sure we clean up thoroughly.”

Once he got the go ahead the long haired blonde slowly unzipped Joshua’s pants to take out his cock. He tore open the lube packet he put in his pockets for reasons like these, spreading it onto his hand. Jeonghan took his cock in hand, slowly stroking it while kissing Joshua lightly up his jawline. “Hey, why did you say I don’t need to be jealous?” He jerked Joshua off faster, breathing into his ear. “Baby. Why don’t I need to be jealous?”

Joshua moaned, pushing his hips into Jeonghan’s hand. “Because you stupid idiot.” He said breathily. “I’m yours.”

“Really?” He asked kissing him on the mouth.

“Yes.” The black haired boy hissed, grabbing Jeonghan’s ponytail to bring him closer until they were pressed chest to chest to each other. “Like you’re mine.” He said, after tearing his lips away from Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan felt a surge of victory. The idea of Joshua being his and only his filled him with intense pleasure. He stared as he pulled back to look into Joshua’s big, sparkling, lusty eyes, as his bit his bottom lip. Jeonghan worked him faster, surging forward again to lock lips. Saying, “Come for me Shua,” as he gave his cock one last upward stroke.

Joshua whimpered into his mouth, holding on tightly to his shoulders tightly. Moments like these he liked the fact that Jeonghan had broader shoulders than him; he didn’t have to be scared if he put more strength in his grip. Jeonghan licked his lip once more as he drew back watching Joshua spill in his hand. He grabbed some tissues on the table beside them and wiped his hand. Joshua wiped himself clean and eased his cock back into his pants, looking at Jeonghan and that bulge in his jeans.

He cleared his throat, trying to catch his breath. “Do you want me to help you?”

Jeonghan hummed shaking his head. “I can take care of this myself.”

“No. I meant with my mouth.” Running his tongue over his lip as he said this.

Startled Jeonghan looked at him, eyes still full of lust. He was clearly thinking too hard about this. Here he was offering him a blowjob and Jeonghan was hesitating. So Joshua pushed him down onto the sofa and said with a teasing look in his eyes, “I got this.” He got on his knees and unzipped Jeonghan’s black jeans, taking care not to accidentally nip him as his cock strained against the fabric. Joshua blew lightly on his hard cock through his boxers, causing him to jump slightly.

“Don’t play with me babe.” He said groaning. Joshua chuckled, bent his head to lewdly mouth at his clothed cock. He ran his tongue in small circles, giving it the occasional light nip leaving his boxers wet with his saliva.  Jeonghan pulled lightly at his hair, “If you’re going to play with me like that….” he said trailing off.

Joshua gave him a smirk before he pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock. He bent his head opening his mouth to suck on the tip, causing Jeonghan to moan. “Shit.” His eyes fluttered closed on reflex as Joshua took more of him in, holding his hips down to make sure he didn’t accidentally thrust in. Jeonghan wrenched his eyes open to watch Joshua go down on him. It made it that much hotter watching his pretty lips on his cock, taking Jeonghan in inch by inch until Joshua hit the limit of his gag reflex. He gripped the edges of the couch; the combination of Joshua’s wet hot mouth was making him lose control. He continued to watch, biting his lip hard, as Joshua slowly moved up and down while stroking the base of his cock. Every time he blew Jeonghan it felt like a new experience, but today it felt more illicit than normal. Doing this type of thing in his boyfriend’s mom’s office. He might’ve started it with the hand job but Joshua took it up a notch by offering the blow job. And there he was, on his knees sucking on his cock like a popsicle. Jeonghan let out a groan. He gritted his teeth, “I’m close,” he hissed. Joshua just continued to bob his head; Jeonghan grabbed at the back of his head gripping his hair trying to pull him off, but stubbornly Joshua pushed his hands away and gave him one last suck teetering him over the edge. Jeonghan let out a relieved moan as he came down his boyfriend’s throat with a slight thrust. He watched as Joshua pulled off his cock and swallowed. “Shua baby,” he said alarmed.

Coughing slightly, he said voice a little raspy, “There’s no way I’m leaving evidence like that here Jeonghan. Of course I swallowed.” He got up off his knees. “Let’s go clean ourselves up a bit,” he ordered as he grabbed the dirty tissues and stuffed them into his pockets. “Hannie,” he said with one raised eyebrow. “Put that away,” looking at his limp cock that was still out. Jeonghan grabbed it and stuffed it back in boxers and zipped up his pants. He watched as Joshua opened his bag and took off his white dress shirt and put on a clean tshirt. Looking at his collarbones and the skin leading up to his neck, the line of hickies were visible in their redness. He bent down undoing the laces of his shoes, toeing them off, which gave Jeonghan a great view of his butt. If he hadn’t just come, he’d get aroused all over again. Joshua shimmied out of his pants to put on jeans.

Jeonghan folded his shirt and discarded pants in an effort to be helpful. Joshua smiled at him while he put his shoes back on. Standing up he took Jeonghan’s hair out of his ponytail and ran his fingers through it, straightening out all the tangles that happened when he grabbed it from earlier. Once he was satisfied he tied it again. Jeonghan leaned in for a kiss but Joshua put his hand on his lips. “I just had your cock in my mouth. I’m cleaning it before anything else happens.” He turned away to look at the mirror on the far wall fixing his hair.

“What are we going to do about your lips?” Jeonghan asked, looking at how red and swollen they were.

Lightly touching them, Joshua shook his head. “Nothing. We can’t do much. We won’t be going out through the front anyhow so it’ll be fine.” He pointed to his bag, “Grab me the toothbrush and toothpaste in there.”

“Why _do you_ have them in here?”

“Kissing you after drinking lots of coffee or tasting really bad experiments for new brews wouldn’t be nice. Also our bad experiments really do make me want to scrub my tongue so I started bringing it with me all the time.” Giving him a slight glare, “It’s handy in this situation anyhow. Come on. Let’s go to the staff bathroom so I can brush my teeth and rinse out my mouth.”

Joshua lightly pushed Jeonghan out of his mom’s office after spraying some Febreeze, liberally. Locking up behind him, he led Jeonghan to the staff bathroom where he locked the door. Handing Jeonghan his bag to hold he went to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Joshua could feel the come that didn’t go down when he swallowed lingering. He brushed and gurgled making sure to clean out his mouth, the aftertaste of ejaculate didn’t suit his taste buds and he doubted it suited anyone’s really. Patting away the excess water with a paper towel, he held out his hand with his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Can you put it away for me?” He asked. Jeonghan took it and put it into the ziplock bag it came in.

Joshua took one last look at himself and then Jeonghan before he declared them presentable. Besides his rather swollen lips it didn’t look like they did anything below the belt at all, maybe some heavy making out if they were looked at sideways and for a long time. Joshua took Jeonghan’s hand and started to lead them to the back entrance until he heard the jingle of the keys. He stopped abruptly causing Jeonghan to bang his nose against his head. “Why’d you stop?”

Joshua hung his head sighing. “I forgot I had to hand over the keys to the person locking up tonight.” Looking to the side he said, “It’s Minhyun and the night manager. We’ll have to go back out to the front and hand them over since the night manager isn’t here yet.”

“So we’ll have to see the nosy trio then?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect.” Jeonghan said.

“What? Why?” Joshua asked bewildered.

“They’ll be able tell that we did something. We were gone a decent amount of time. There’s no way anyone would be gone that long without doing anything.” He replied, feeling a bit triumphant that he could show off Joshua in his slightly mussed state. No longer was he their innocent baby. He belonged to Jeonghan now.

“I told you there’s nothing to be jealous about. I already said I’m yours.” The black haired boy said, with a slight flush to his cheeks. “Come on.” They turned around and walked back towards the front, hands intertwined.

When they reached the front, the café was empty on the first floor and the nosy trio horsed around near the counter.

“Josh, you didn’t leave yet?” Aron asked.

He shook his head. “I forgot to hand over the keys to lock up tonight.” He took them out of his pocket as he walked over to them, dropping it into Minhyun’s open palm.

Minki looked at the two of them suspiciously. “Hey…. what were you two doing that took so long that you guys haven’t left yet….?”

Aron looked at them, then down to Joshua’s lips. He let out a startled laugh. Nudging Minki he whispered in his ear. Minki whipped his head around and stared at Joshua’s lips as well, eyes opening wide. “Oh my god. You didn’t?”

Minhyun in turn stared at them as well. Jeonghan wanted to squirm under all the scrutiny but Joshua held on his hand tightly staring them all in the eye, as if daring them to say anything. He turned and walked towards the door throwing a “Bye,” over his shoulder, dragging Jeonghan along.

Minki stared at them opened mouth, while Aron laughed, and Minhyun cottoned on. Minhyun’s face morphed, horrified. “What did you to my baby?” He shouted as the two left through the front door.

Joshua shook his head. “Come on. Where are we going for out date?”

Taking a quick glance around them he saw no one. Giving a Joshua a quick kiss on the lips he started walking them towards the theaters. “I love you, you know.”

Joshua smiled. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to say I won't take requests for extras in this universe because I will. But no guarantee that I'll actually write them in a timely fashion or even write them at all. I'll consider them for sure though.


End file.
